


Advice from Mrs. Jötunheim

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, Magic, Questioning, Realizations, a date is happening off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Imagine having questions and realizing there not many people who can answer that question.This is a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone and something you can read if you want based on something I realized while watching an ad.





	Advice from Mrs. Jötunheim

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: Would you believe me if I told you I wrote them over the course of a week? That the idea came to me and wouldn’t let me sleep I decided this would be the way I started the new year off with a bang and quick one shot. I own nothing but this plot. Remember to send kudos and if you like this let me know to write a comment.

I had been thinking and rethinking. I usually don’t let things marinate on my mind, but the idea has been bothering me for a long time. I knew who to ask but I have to be careful not to attract attention from the rest of the family.

Noticing Gumball seemed busy getting ready for a date with Penny I decided to take advantage of getting some answers.

"Where are you going, Darwin?”

"I want to go for a swim at the pool I'll be back later okay Anais?" She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything she went back to watching Daisy Donkey.

Taking a long walk to the outskirts of Elmore because Hector s mom might be the only person who can give me a lot of the answers I need. That is if she’s home and not working. But she’s still a witch even if she doesn’t do much magic anymore, she still is great and is a lot more knowledgeable.

“Ummm Mrs. Jötunheim? Yoo-hoo are you home?” I say into the cave. The echo reverberating on the cave walls.

“You know boy if you wanted to visit showing up unannounced is not the best way to go about it.”

“Aahhhhh!” I screamed Mrs. Jötunheim was right behind me a blanket place on the grassy field.

“Lucky for you? Hector is taking a nap. So, I have some free time before my shift at the movie theater starts. Next time call, I’ll give you my number. I figured you would come to me look for answers any day now.”

“You knew? That I would come back asking questions?” Darwin looks almost shocked that he seemed that predictable even to a relative stranger.

“Son you are covered in magical energy the way you exist right now is because of magic. I knew you would come back asking me questions. Not like you know anyone else that dabbles in magic.” She pinned her hair up a little more neatly than any time anyone had seen her.

“I can answer as much as I know and what I can tell you about your future based on the magic you're made of.”

“Can you also tell me about other supernatural beings? I feel scared I’m aging now but will I stop? What can you tell me Hector, Carrie, Penny if you can? I know you might want to keep secrets. But I’m really worried.

“I normally wouldn’t just willy-nilly tell someone. I know you are terrified I’ve seen this kind of thing before you know? But you’re a sweet kid. Look don’t worry about growing up even the ghost girl will eventually. It’s about feeling your age. Something was probably not allowing her to move past this point of an adolescent. But considering I was inviting the wedding of her parents recently that might have been the issue for her. Narcissa Kruger was a good friend shame to see a witch get punished.”

“But I thought you were 28 years old? Carrie herself said she was over 300 hundred years old.”

“I’m a witch, boy. Time travel is no big thing most of us were able to move forward before getting caught but Narcissa was surrounded and got trapped in a mirror. I was the one that got her out of the makeshift prison. I didn’t know much after coming into this time. Especially with Hector being so young I had to worry about taking care of us first.”

“So, Carrie will be able to grow up like the rest of us? “

I’m sure she will now but her lifespan is a lot longer then yours even if she ages there’s still a possibility, she will outlive you and most of the people she’s gotten used in this lifetime.

“It’s still possible to live a life with her if you are looking that far ahead.”

“You know huh?”

“Mothers talk about the lives of her children.”

“So, all the supernatural mom’s have chats like this about their kids?

“Maybe we do but then again that not matter for kids to know about. just like if you want to know more about penny it's easier to ask her then me all I would be able to tell you are things that are both neither of our business and too private to speak about. “

“What are you going to do about Hector? What kind of life can he live as a giant?”

To be honest with you? I’m glad you asked because I have a favor of you for all this information.

“What!”

“You honestly didn’t think I had no ulterior motive to give this much information to you right? I thought you knew better than this.”  Giving a smirk though it fell quickly as she became wistful looking.

“See giants can be made smaller. Giants are usually young mages the amount of magic potential expanding outwards so not to kill them, but it makes hard for them to live a regular childhood. When puberty hits Hector meaning he’s going to grow another 3 stories. His mood will be stabilized enough for me to shrink him permanently and his body able to contain the magic within him. He can finally live his life to the fullest as he deserves. What I want from you to be his guide to be a friend and treat him like you do your brother as a good friend. I know you are the kinder of the two, but he might be very lost at first. Maybe I can finally take some time to myself instead actively make his life calm.”

“Oh, I would’ve done that anyway.”

“Don’t tell him. I know he wants to be smaller, but I can’t do that spell for another two years at least. Any earlier and he would die.” She looked on in the direction of the city. She has serious look. like she knew what would happen to them.

“Okay, I understand. I promise not to tell him.” Darwin looked serious. even he knows the destructive power of Hector. he would be overjoyed about being smaller and destroy Elmore in the process it's probably better he doesn’t know.

“But why not go forward two years into the future?”

“That would mean I would have to leave Hector alone for two years. Do you want to deal with him being a grief-ridden and upset to assume I abandoned him? At least he never met the deadbeat that’s his father or he would ask more questions about why he’s not around. You remember a tremor a few years ago?”

“Yeah, the sidewalks were messed up for weeks what made him do that ?!”

“that was me telling Hector he works overseas. If he knew that his father worked out of the shady van? And decided making money conning people and disrupting the natural order by selling magical creature and objects was more important than his family. I don’t want to be there for that volcanic eruption of anger.”

Darwin has shown shock of the revelation.

“It’s alright I know he’s wreaking havoc the reason you are the being you are. And one day I’ll report him. One day very soon he’s a menace. While you are great? Things like that snapping turtle and the notebook he got a hold of. I spent quite a while cleaning up that mess.”

“Now I know you have questions to be fairly honest with you? You don’t have to worry too much. See right now you are not much in the next few years on the other hand? By high school, I would say start buying real clothing because you’ll have a body. See the magic within you is truly unique. But I’ve heard something similar from Ms. Simian when I had her as my teacher.”

Raised eyebrow at that statement.

“Never forget Miss Simian is thousands of years old truly. most people who have lived in Elmore can claim they have had her as their teacher. “

“Darwin Waterson you’re the rebirth of a long people never forget the theory of evolution. For all intents and purposes? You are the missing link. You won’t be alone for long I’ve lived long enough to know where there is one there are others.”

“Wow!”

“Don’t worry so much, things have a way working themselves out more than you realize.”

“What will be shall be as my late mother used to say.”

With a wave, goodbye Darwin realizes it was time to go home.

Noticing the pink ears hiding behind some bushes not too far from where I was speaking to Mrs. Jötunheim.

“How much of that conversation did you eavesdrop on Anais?”

“Enough to know you have at least you have answers, now right?” Anais said walking by my side

“Yeah, at least I got a lot of answers I was looking for. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: I honestly feel this is my weakest work but at least got it off my chest. based on the fact that Carrie isn't age though her biological age is over 300. she's not psychically aging. I wanted to write Darwin asking someone magically inclined what is going to happen to him because he's anomaly made this way by magic might as well ask an expert.


End file.
